


Chelou Mutant

by Moon0618



Category: SKAM (France), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression(sort of), Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Trust Issues, abilities, french references(at least I'm gonna try), powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: What happens if a broken mutant met with the love of his life, an another mutant.How long will take build up trust? How long will take acceptance? But most importantly, what could world do against two strongest mutant in love?or,X-Men AU no one asked for





	1. Bluest Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Credits go to the creators of Skam France, X-Men movies and comic books.
> 
> Of course this is a love story between Eliott and Lucas and it's probably going to be from Eliott's perspective, like this chapter.
> 
> I didn't read X-Men comics, I just watch the movies. And I'm creating my own kind of a world and story while using their pieces. There's no specific timeline when this story takes part.
> 
> There's going to be explicit chapters in the future.
> 
> Feel free to ask anything about the fic.

The world of today was so different. Around the time Eliott was born Jean got snapped and there was huge war between mutants and humans, so many died from both of the sides. And after the war Jean disappeared, even today there’s still no news from her. World changed after that war though. Humans start to get even more hostile against mutants. There’s often fight between the two race. Humans having no mercy when it comes to mutants, they also created more advanced weapons, so it was easier for them to kill other race. And in the law department, killing a mutant wasn’t even a crime today.  
Eliott was almost 15, when he was certain that he has powers. He always suspected of having them but he never accept it because his family was against it. They were one of those hostile humans actually, always so cruel way of thinking. Eliott’s parents were the type of humans that they rather mutants to be dead, instead of existing along them.  
Eliott had a sister, she died when Eliott was around 13, she was 7 older than Eliott and he loved his sister dearly. Eliott never got to know was she a mutant too or not because even if she was his parents would’ve never told him. Eliott become so sad and disconnected after the lost.  
When Eliott’s parents realize that he has powers. His life turn out to be a complete hell. His parents started to curse to him daily and sometimes they would’ve even beat him and lock him into his room. And one day government broadcasted that they've find the cure for mutants. Eliott was 16 at the time. His parents forced him to take the vaccine but he didn’t want it because Eliott never think that being a mutant was some kind of a disease. He had another huge fight with his mom and dad. After the fight his parents told him that he’s going to have the vaccine whether he likes it or not. So that night Eliott run away from home. He started to living at streets, he had nowhere no one to go, couple times he thought about Xavier’s School but he never had enough courage to go there. And Eliott was so scared because government was still experimenting on mutants, so he needs to stay hidden too. Everything start to become so overwhelming for Eliott after couple weeks at the streets, he was starving, he was really weak at this point, the weather wasn’t helping either because it was so cold, it was middle of the winter after all. Eliott was thinking about giving up there was no reason to keep going with his miserable life. He was considering jumping on a truck or something. He just want it to end. So he just sit at the side of the road, it was raining heavly but he didn’t care. Eliott was feeling like he was about to blackout, even his eyelids felt like closing. Then he felt a hand grasping his arm and he heard a reassuring woman's voice saying  
“It’s gonna be okay Eliott!” and he blackout.  
When Eliott feel himself back, he knew he was on a comfy bed, his nose taking up the smell of shampoo, his skin can feel the nice and soft clothing. He opened his eyes slowly, he had no idea where he was or who he was with  
“You have no reason to be nervous Eliott. I’m not gonna hurt you.” but Eliott was nervous as a matter of fact he was so scared. The one who’s talking was the same woman Eliott saw before blacking out  
“Who..Who’re you? How you know my name?” he asked with a low and raw voice, he hold the blanked on himself like it’s gonna save him. Woman sited next to him. Eliott was freaking out. When she try to hold Eliott’s hands, he pulled back quickly. The woman just looked at him and smile a little  
“I know about your ability Eliott! I mean not exactly knowing it because you don’t know yet.” she said calmly  
“What do you mean? And how?”  
“Because I can read your mind.” She said and she turn into a diamond form  
“Ohh god! You’re like me then?”  
“Yes I’m a mutant too and you don’t need to be scared from me I wanna help you.” Eliott send her a skeptical look, it sounded too good to be true  
“Why though?”  
“Becau-” she stopped and looked at him weirdly  
“What did you just do?” she asked shockingly and Eliott didn’t understand anything  
“I didn’t do anything! What happened?”  
“I…I can’t read your thoughts they’re like just gone! Wow that actually explains a lot.”  
“I don’t understand” Eliott said with a confused expression on his face  
“Eliott you need to rest, I’m gonna tell you eveything but you need some time for yourself. You can stay with me as long as you want! By the way you can call me Diamond”  
“Is that your name?”  
“No, but you can call me anyway” Eliott didn’t thought a lot about that because he was so hungry.

And after two weeks of returning life, Diamond asked him that is he still curious about everything and he said yes. Then she began to tell him that she was shocked because Eliott never met with Charles, apparently Professor X was usually aware of powerful mutants. Just like he was with Jean Grey. Diamond told him that Charles pressed Jean too much onto something she's not and at the end it turn out to be pretty bad for the whole world and that she was glad Charles didn’t get to Eliott too. But Eliott was terrified because he knew that he was powerful maybe even too powerful, so he was scared of snapping like Jean did. Diamond reassured him that the way Jean grow up made her lose her mind at some point and there was no reason for same thing to happen Eliott. She was also thinking that Eliott has some sort of a shield ability that protected him from Charles ways of finding him. And Eliott also has this ability that he can feels whether a mutant is strong or not. It wasn’t like he can tell their level but he can tell, are they really strong or not.  
Then Diamond told him how she was with Erik and his crew. And when Eliott asked her why she’s not now, she said that she made a big mistake and fall in love with a human, a soldier, a woman and then she lost her in a battle. That she died in her arms. Afterwards she decided to leave Erik and fighting. So she was just living her live in this apartment, alone and in grief.

In time both Eliott and Diamond growth to like each other more and more everyday. And Diamond was helping Eliott to collect abilities. Like everytime she recognize a mutant, she’ll make sure Eliott touches them so he can have it too. And sometimes they’ll go to vaccine centers and Eliott will touch the mutants before they get rid of their ability. But Eliott was not usuing his powers, he was just storaging them, he wasn’t mastering at them which he needs to, so he can use them properly. But he was just too damn scared again. He also didn’t touch Diamond, he knows not in every touch he’s gonna get a mutants ability but he doesn’t has a complete control over it too. So he chooses to be safe and not touch her, no skin connection, also her power was kinda frightening for Eliott to have.

After a year they spend together they were quite fond of each other like mother and son. And one day they found themselves in the middle of a chaos between mutants and humans and that with a little slip of power diamond got shot in front of Eliott's eyes  
“Eliott! Eliott have it, you..you need to have it!” she said and try to hold Eliott’s hands. Eliott understand that she wants him to have her ability, so he took it  
“Run! Run they’re coming survive Eliott! Survive for me too!” she said and she kissed Eliott’s forehead. And Eliott begin to run, he didn’t know where to go. Diamond teach her where he can find Erik but he didn’t trust Erik not really and she also taught him where’s Xavier’s School and Eliott found himself running to there after hours of running he was finally there. Weather was rainy and Eliott was so tired. He couldn't get inside and just sit at the school gates until someone came and take him inside.  
He was able to hear some woman and Charles Xavier’s talking  
“You think he was at that fuss from this morning? He looks so shocked.”  
“At this point I really don’t know.”  
“What do you mean? You can’t read him?”  
“No I can’t it’s like he’s there but I can’t reach to him. Maybe it’s about his ability.”  
“Maybe but you gotta admit it’s weird! I wonder how old is he.”  
“Yeah, it is odd. I don’t know 16-18?” Eliott couldn’t handle anymore and practically yelled  
“17!” the woman come near him  
“Okay honey. So what’s your ability?”  
“I…I-Ice!” heard himself saying Eliott what a fucking bad idea was that. Both woman and Charles looked at him funny and then she try to touch Eliott which make him startled and backing away  
“Okay, take him to the upper floor, he looks like needs to be alone. We can do the talking later.” Charles said to the woman.

And that’s how Eliott spend his last year here at school with Charles and his followers. There was nobody else at his floor which is good because Eliott likes to be alone most of the time it also helped him mastering his ice. He didn’t dare to tell anyone about his real powers. Diamond warned him couple times that sometimes being hidden was a better option a better way of a protection and he didn’t trust Charles either. Not after knowing what he did to Jean. So now he was sitting in front of a window watching rain. Eliott always loved more rainy and cloudy weather instead of sunny ones.  
Today was the day Erik and his crew are coming to live with them at the school because after long time Charles and Erik decided they were stronger together, so they were uniting. Eliott didn’t care much about that. He was just living his life at corners. There was this girl Lucille, she was interested in Eliott but Eliott couldn’t careless about her too.  
And just when he was looking out thinking about all that, he get overwhelmed by something or by someone. The power of that person, it was like pulling Eliott towards, so strong, so beautiful. Eliott felt like he’s drowning in this persons power. Eliott’s eyes were closed and he just left himself to the beauty of the sensation he's feeling. It was almost like tangible for Eliott this person's aura.  
And when Eliott opened his eyelids slowly his eyes connected with the bluest pair of eyes he ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it don't forget to comment and leave a kudos.  
> Always be kind. 
> 
> Alt er love <3


	2. The Four Elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there's going to be POV changes for sake of the story.

“You’re so strong!” Eliott heard himself saying. The words just slip out of his mouth. And boys just stare at him, one them was brunet with mesmerizing blue eyes and the other was a blond one. Brunet one was looking at Eliott’s eyes like he sees through Eliott's soul.  
Eliott thought they must be with Erik since he never saw them before and he doesn’t know what to think about that. No matter what, boy with the blue eyes was like a personal magnet to Eliott, just an energy pulling his body, his soul and his mind. It was so capturing, Eliott couldn’t look anywhere but the boy  
“What?” the boy asked with a shockingly expression. And before Eliott could answer, suddenly they both look at the void, like listening to something  
“What?” this time Eliott asked  
“It’s Professor summoning everyone to the common room!” blond one said  
“Didn’t you heard?” Eliott’s boy asked him. Both of them were looking at Eliott with wide eyes. Which made Eliott paniced. And of course Eliott didn’t heard Charles, he can’t he was still blocking him.  
“I gotta go!” Eliott said, while walking away from them with fast and long steps, and thinking how embarrassed he felt.

* * *

“Lucas!..Lucas! Lulu!” Arthur shaked Lucas' shoulder  
“What? What do you want?” Lucas asked calmly still looking at the way, boy disappeared  
“Well, he’s hot alright but you gotta stop looking, at some point.”  
“No, I.. Okay, yes he’s hot” Lucas said. Still looking at same direction. That boy though, there was definitely something about that boy and only word circling around Lucas' head was amour amour and amour.  
“Let’s go Lu. Erik would expect us to be there”  
“Okay, let’s go” Lucas said, still looking back while walking.

* * *

Couple days later Eliott was sitting at near window as usual. And he exactly knew the boy was approaching him  
“Hi!”  
“Hi!” Eliott said without looking at boy  
“I didn’t understand what you were trying to say the other day.”  
“I was talking about your powers.” Eliott said in a low voice  
“My powers?” boy said and he opened both of his hands, in one them; there were flames and on the other there were water  
“So you can create the two!” Eliott said excitedly. Eliott spend too much time figuring out what is this boy’s power. It wasn’t even hard learning that Erik’s protégé's abilities were fire and water. But Eliott knew it was more than that because what he felt that day was so much, almost as if too much, so he kept thinking and finally come up with a few theories and now that boy is right beside him, Eliott knows he’s right but he doesn’t know how to prove it. To be honest Eliott isn’t even sure that he can prove all of this even to himself.  
“What do you mean? I can use them separately too. Is that what you mean?”  
“No, no it’s not. I’m Eliott by the way”  
“Lucas!” Lucas said and stretched his hand to Eliott. Eliott looked at his hand and felt upset because he wanted to shake it so bad. Just so he can touch Lucas  
“I.. I don’t really like skin contact” he heard himself saying calmly  
“Ohh! Okay.” And Lucas looked disappointed? Just like he wants touch Eliott as bad.  
“So what’re you talking about exactly Eliott?” Lucas continued talking  
“You have the elements Lucas! Since you create the two, I think you can control the other two. Does that makes sense?”  
“What! You mean like the four elements? The Four Elements!”  
“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.”  
“No way! I would’ve know it by now. It’s impossible!”  
“No, you wouldn’t Lucas, because creating something always easier than controling them. And you can never know you have if you never try it before!” Eliott spend good time with himself trying to figure out powers, these were a few of his conclusions.  
“I.. It sounds like long shot to me. What’s your power anyway?”  
“It’s ice.”  
“Ohh, that’s interesting!”  
“Why?”  
“Because I thought you have something about brain or something.”  
“Why?” Eliott asked again while he gets more nervous  
“Since you couldn’t hear Charles” so he’s smart too, Eliott thought to himself but Erik wouldn’t keep anyone by his side without good quality anyways.  
“That’s not relevant right now.” Eliott just said coldly  
“How do you know about my powers then?”  
“I can feel some mutants strengths, you're one of them. It’s just something I have. I don’t really have all the answers.”  
“So you’re practically telling me that, for example; I can close that door by controlling air?” Lucas pointed the door across them with his head.  
“Yeah, something like that. You need too much focus and harworking, for sure.” Eliott said they were looking at each other with mesmerizing gaze. Eliott felt goosebumps while looking at those beautiful blue eyes.  
Then they heard a thud, both of them turned to the door and it was closed!  
“Oh My God! Did I just do that? Or there’s someone?” Lucas was holding Eliott’s arm though the fabric with excitement  
“Try to open it!” Eliott just said with same enthusiasm. And the door opened back slowly  
“OH MY GOD!! You were right! You were right! I can’t even believe this!” and as a matter of fact Eliott was so right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I keep up with this story? What do you think?


End file.
